


Heroes in a Half-Finished Work

by KnightOn



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Abuse, Blood, Childhood Memories, Family Drama, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, Past Lives, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOn/pseuds/KnightOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of TMNT 2012 (and other series) drabbles and ideas that never really came to fruition. Mostly unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tiger Claw scoffed at Leonardo, blood dripping thick from his mouth and staining his head and shoulders red and sticky. He had come alone and he had given him all that he had and more; but he was no match for the seasoned fighter. Both of Leonardo's precious blades were sliced and battered, his knees black from rooftop soot and gravel, body shaking. 

"Stand down, little cub, and I will let you live." He purred in a steady, deep voice. "If you do not leave now, I will be forced to take you life." The words flowed with ease from his maw, as if killing Leonardo would leave no stain on his life, no grief or regret. Killing was too easy for him.

Leonardo growled, baring teeth, blood seeping in pools. "No!" He shouted, startling even the experienced tiger man. "I won't! I will take you down once and for all, I swear it!"

The shouts and threats were unnatural to Leo, yet he meant every word. He bolted, hands open and lethal as they could seem. He pushed hard on Tiger Claw's chest, beat it with closed fists, kicked his rock steady form. Tears poured from his eyes as he screamed. As if it would help him.

With ease Tiger Claw shoved the struggling turtle with a pound to the chest; the last thing to bring him down. The force was too much and he clunked backwards in total defeat.

The towering mutant approached the smaller, out cold and crying. He could make out the sound of the young boy muttering to himself; "I'm sorry...I tried. I tried so hard..." He even chuckled to himself, "At least I die with honor. I'm sorry..."

The words meant nothing to him as Tiger Claw raised a dagger above his head. Without hesitation he plunged the blade downwards. The boy's glazed eyes went wide; but not with fear. A soft smile crept on to his face.

"It's you..." He said, head turned to one side, eyes gazing in to thin air. "Watashi wa anata o shitte iru... Okāsan... Tang Shen"

Tiger Claw froze in place, even glancing to one side to see if he could see the ghost as well. Of course, there was nothing, but he understood well and clear. He dropped his blade.

"I...I cannot. I cannot take your life, cub. I am too stricken by your words. I believe I...understand." He dropped to his knees and scooped up the turtle without much effort, holding him close. His fur began to stain and spike with red.

With trained ears he could tell patrolling Foot were approaching, so he made to move as quickly as possible.

After several large and practically deadly leaps across rooftops, he stopped and hid behind a water tank, cradling Leo as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Tiger Claw sat and waited for the Foot to pass and get off their trail, when the young mutant began to speak again.

"Okāsan...O ka a-chan, onegai..."

As he turned to silence him, he noticed the proficient bleeding on the side of his head. The wound would not close easily. A natural instinct took over in the veteran fighter, a parental attachment of sorts; so he pulled Leonardo closer and lapped at the wound as gently as his feline tongue would allow. At this the teenage fighter moaned with mouth closed, but without any energy left and practically comatose he allowed himself to be treated like a kitten.

"Hush, little cub." Tiger Claw said, continuing his cleansing efforts, "I will bring you home safely. I promise."

* * *

 

TIger Claw held Leonardo in the darkness of the sewers as he walked, searching for his enemy's lair. Leonardo was trying his hardest to slip away from the world of the living, but Tiger Claw would not have it. If he felt that the little life in his arms was depleting, he would gently jostle the boy aware again. The process was beginning to get exhausting, however.

He began to wonder if he would ever find the location of the lair when he happened upon the boy's father, not twenty feet away on the other side of the drained sewer trench. Their eyes locked and they both stood stiff. To show he meant no harm, he laid Leonardo down on the cold floor, raised his arms up slowly, and bolted. Splinter remained in his place until he was satisfied that the mutant man had left.

"Leonardo!" He gasped, darting over to the furthest side of the sewer. He fell ungraceful to the floor, grasping his son's shoulders. "Leonardo, can you hear me?! Please, son, open your eyes!" 

His words fell heavy and lacked his usual grace, but the state of his eldest son shook him too hard. His unresponsiveness, having an enemy haul him home; it was baffling. His eyes opened, slowly, but they were glazed and sad.

"Oh, father..." He breathed, air hitching in his chest from pain. "I'm glad you're here...I wanted to tell you..."

"Shh, Leonardo. Do not speak. Save your energy. Can you walk? Where have you been? Wha-"

"She loves you." Leo mumbled, stopping his mentor short. He looked up at him, confused. Leonardo only smiled. "She loves you so much...and she's so proud of you, too..." Splinter leaned forward, bracing his son's shoulders.

"Leonardo, who are you talking about?" He whispered, afraid he might frighten the delusional boy. Leonardo's eyes gazed up and behind his father.

"I'm talking to mother...she's right there, can't you see her?"

Tears refusing to stay hidden behind Splinter's dark eyes flowed forward. His son was dying right in front of his eyes, and speaking to his beloved Tang Shen, no less. But he shook himself free. He wouldn't allow this pain to harm him again. He pulled Leonardo up off the floor and swung him over his shoulders.

"Leonardo, stay awake. Listen to my voice. I will bring you home. Just listen to my voice..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." Leonardo said with tiredness clinging to his words. He slid in to the bar stool at the kitchen table across from Karai, he seemed engrossed in her cup of cocoa. She glanced up, and smiled.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She cooed, sipping from her mug. "You always up this early?" Leonardo shrugged, shifting the blanket around his shoulders.

"Only when I have bad dreams." He said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Woah, the master leader gets nightmares?" Karai said, skepticism in her voice. Leonardo just shrugged.

"Well, Master Splinter said my past lives are trying to communicate with me. So it doesn't really bother me. Unless it gets really gross or violent or something." Karai stared, now fully awake.

"Uh," she uttered, struck by his words and how easily they came out of his mouth. "Wow, that's...amazing, Leo." Leonardo beamed.

"You think?"

"When did this all start?"

"I was just meditating with Master Splinter one afternoon," He explained with eagerness, "And I started seeing all these weird images. Four kids, a mother and a father...then all these flashing images of disaster, right? But one of the kids didn't have any reaction to it all; he just stayed stone-faced the whole time. But get this - I could hear what he was thinking. He kept saying 'Okāsan, Okāsan...' and then I just sort of...woke up, I guess. I've been having weird dreams ever since."

Karai blinked. "Wow..." Leonardo sat up straight, proud of his abilities. When suddenly he blinked, in realization.

"Oh! That's right! Karai - " He said, taking her hands in his, " - I wanted to mention this to you...in one of my past lives, Splinter said that Tang Shen was  _my_ mother. I've been trying to communicate with her, on the other side, right?" Karai looked down at her hands, then back up to meet Leonardo's eyes, which were gleaming in the low light of the kitchen.

"Uh...yeah?"

"Well, I haven't been able to yet. But maybe you'd like to talk to her?"


	3. Chapter 3

Their home was slowly coming together. The main attraction, their makeshift dojo, had a young sapling of something their sensei called an 'acer ginnala' at the far of the room; throw rugs destined for the dump colored the musty concrete ground in oranges and greens and golds and reds; and the doors to a small room were slowly being decorated traditional Japanese works of art.

But young Leonardo was enamored with a small shrine that his master had recently installed, where he had placed a photo; but of what, he could not tell. The shelf was too high up, and he was too frustratingly low to the ground, that he settled for sitting in front of it and trying to figure out the image on his own. He could make out a man with broad shoulders - or at least, it appeared to be as such - but other than the dark colors and features, his young eyes blurred the black and white shades together.

Leonardo was trying very hard to make out the image perfectly. So hard, in fact, that it caused his master Splinter to become concerned over his son's straining. He approached him on light feet.

"Is something that matter, my son?" Leonardo jumped.

"Oh, nothing sensei." He urged, trying to still the sound of his frightened heart beating in his ears, "I was just wondering what that is." Leonardo pointed to the photo. Splinter pinned his ears back at this, signaling Leonardo that he was not pleased with his question. But he was not one to dismiss his son's inquisitiveness, so he proceeded regardless.

Surprising his blue-eyed son, Splinter plucked the photo off the shelf with precise movements, and delicately handed it to him. He sat next to Leonardo, cross-legged.

"Wow." He breathed, touching the image of the woman, "She's really pretty." He didn't catch his father's soft smile. He chuckled to himself.

"You believe so?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, eyes bright and sparkling. "I mean, they both look really serious, but... _I_ think she's pretty."

"Oh? And what about the man there?" He asked, gently reaching over to tap the glass of the frame. Leonardo's face scrunched.

"Umm...he looks really serious. Too serious. He looks so dark too..." He let his curious gaze slip back to Splinter. "Who is he, sensei?"

"Why, that is me, Leonardo."

" _Oh_." Leonardo cheeks flushed. "Uh, I mean, I guess he's nice, I mean, he looks ok, uhm..." Splinter chuckled and patted his son's head.

"It's alright, Leonardo. I suppose I do look rather angry in this photograph..." He said, holding one side of the frame in hand while his son's small fist gripped the other. "Taking photograph's was not easy, you see. In truth, we were very different from the personality this image makes us out to have."

"Well..." Leonardo dragged, confusion floating in his voice, "If that's you," He pointed to the man to clarify, "Then who is she?"

While Leonardo stared hard at the photo to figure out his own question, Splinter looked away and pondered his answer. What was Tang Shen to be to his adopted sons? A ghost of his haunted past? Or the color to his shadowed life?

"Well, Leonardo." He said finally, pushing his words to exhaustion, "That woman...is your mother."

"Really?" He asked, excitement rising quickly. He was practically jumping in his seat. "Well, where is she? Is she here?" Again Splinter's ears pinned, and Leonardo fell silent.

"No, I'm afraid not." He sighed. "She left a long time ago, Leonardo."

"...Where did she go?" There was worry in his question, as if he might be scolded for asking. His father offered him only a sad smile in return.

"She went to a very lovely place, my son."

"Oh." He wasn't satisfied, but chose not to pursue. "Will we ever see her again?"

"No, no." He said, bereaved. "Perhaps one day, but not now. Not for a very long time."

"Oh..."

"Now, now." He encouraged, wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders. "I know you never knew her, but I assure you she would have liked you and your brothers very much."

"You think so?"His son gazed at him with deep blue eyes.

"Without a doubt in my heart, Leonardo." He said, pulling him close.


	4. Chapter 4

Donnie made it a habit to study turtle biology since he had turned thirteen. The addition of an internet connection to their little home was an added bonus to his research. His lab, once a sizable playroom, was covered in posters of human and turtle anatomy, books piled up on desks, tabs saved to a folder on his computer to continue his studies.

The lack of access to real models, however, stifled his progress; virtual dissections online helped some, but even the budding scientific genius had difficulty stomaching some of the things he saw. Yet even with his sensitive stomach, he longed for information. But there was no chance he would ever take someone's pet turtle, or carve himself just for the purpose of scientific exploration, so his options were limited. 

Yet there would come late nights where he would stay up until the early hours of the morning, pouring over what information he had. He would dream of being a scientist, a doctor, and having access to x-ray machines and growing cultures, and studying and researching until he found out what exactly he and his brothers were supposed to even _be_.

Donnie wished he was just a human, some days. He wished he didn't have to hide from people, wished he could walk among the city streets and love other humans. Underneath it all, Donnie just wished that humans accepted mutants, that they weren't feared and hated and thought of as people with emotions and thoughts. Why did he have to think and talk and move and basically be a human, when he was stuck in some deformed turtle body? It was all so unfair. He would never be a human, and never be the researcher he dreamed to be.

His father, of course, tried to ease his thoughts and move him to focus on more pressing matters, but late nights did not go without thoughts equivalent to a sci-fi movie's mad scientists musings. He wanted to be a human so badly - at least when he stayed up so late that his mind controlled him - and if he couldn't have that, he wanted to know if any part of him _was_ human. It had become obvious that him and his brothers had mutated from being normal turtles by merging with human DNA from Splinter, and perhaps others that had picked them up back at the pet store, but what about him besides his stance, his gait, was actually human?

And did it all even matter? It mattered to him because he could never be with April - really _be_ with her - if he was a mutant. But was he actually lucky to be a condemned mutation, all in all? What did humans even do day to day? April talked about school and Casey talked about skating and having fun - but what else was there? Daily human activities alluded them, as they usually slept in the morning or trained and napped, more active at night. He knew humans worked, in offices or small buildings like the pizza place; so was there any good to being a human at all?

Donnie awoke around five in the morning to find one of his father's old blankets draped over his shoulders. He pulled it over his head, relishing in the smell of cardboard and the musty underground.

Maybe there was nothing wrong with being human, or not being human, or being limited to one's lifestyles. Maybe he could bridge the gap himself. 

Maybe it wasn't so bad, being a turtle with a rat man as a father.


	5. Book of Memories; Part 1

April dusted herself off as she leapt down in to the sewer, shaking out her umbrella from the heavy rain topside. She found her way right to the lair, knowing the path as if it were a second home. She hopped over the turn-style and found the Hamato family gathered around their kitchen counter over cocoa. The cold from outside could still be felt here in their home, so it was no wonder they were huddled this night. Master Splinter noticed her first, and stopped his conversations with his sons to gesture to her.

"Ah, April. Good to see you. Would you like something to drink?" April's face lit up. A rough day at school and a fight with Irma had left her feeling down. The warm welcome was much needed.

"Yeah, that would be great, actually." She said with a sigh. Raphael pulled a free bar stool to the table for her to sit - Mikey, once again, had taken to the kitchen counter for his seat of choice - and she offered Raph a tired smile. He noticed.

"Everything alright? You look pretty down." He asked, an unusual tenderness in his voice. April smiled and waved a hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a rough day. Had to do a lot of college stuff today, and I got in to an argument with a good friend of mine...but it's nothing, really."

"Perhaps you were right, April." Splinter said, placing a cup of fresh cocoa in front of her. "High School might be the most difficult ninjutsu training you have ever had." She smiled at up at him, followed him as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"I'm glad you agree." She said with a small grin. "It's only hard because...ever since you guys came in to my life, I really don't want to leave and move on with my life just yet. It's just a lot to think about. Honestly, I'm not sure what I would do without you guys." She gazed down in to her mug.

"There is a saying, April - " Splinter began, as everyone looked on with anticipation for another one of his proverbs. " - 'After rain comes fair weather'. Do not despair. Time will only aid in your decisions." She smiled. After spending so much time with them, Splinter's proverbs did tend to get on one's nerves, yes - but sometimes they really did help.

"Thanks, sensei." She sipped from her mug. "Oh, wait, was I interrupting something earlier? It seemed like you were all in the middle of a conversation or something." Splinter hummed in thought, stroking his beard.

"Occasionally, I tell my sons stories of my life in Japan. We did not anticipate the rain earlier and now the dojo is flooded, so I thought we could take a break today. However...you're despair and this heavy rain remind me of when you four were just small children." He turned his head to Leonardo, who was holding his mug but simply gazing in to it, in some sort of trance. "Especially you, Leonardo." He jumped a little and glanced up.

"Me?"

"Yes. Somehow I am reminded of how... _difficult_ of a sleeper you were, as a young child."

"O-Oh?" He asked, nervously.

"Yes, don't you remember? You cried incessantly. Almost every night." Leonardo felt blood rush to his cheeks.

"Who, me? No, I couldn't - " Sitting next to him, Donnie began to laugh aloud.

"Leo, are you _serious?_ You were always screaming and crying and keeping us up at night."

"Yeah..." Raphael said, sliding closer to Leonardo. "I remember now! You kept havin' nightmares or something. Kept us all awake. You don't remember?" Leonardo shook his head.

"No, not at all..." He looked straight at his father. "Maybe you could enlighten me...?" Splinter managed a chuckle.

"Of course. Now, let me see...you were still very small. At the time I knew nothing about turtles. I was afraid I would break you just by looking at you. Still...one night I heard crying, and as you slept in a bundle at the time, I couldn't tell which of you was wailing. The rest of your brothers were carrying on about how loud you were. I did what I could, with my little knowledge of handling children. I took you away from your brothers, carried you around the sewer, the lair - I rocked you, fed you, sat with you in my arms late at night. You just wouldn't _stop_."

"Aww..." April cooed, placing a hand on Leonardo's shoulder, his head buried in his arms from embarrassment, his brother's giggling at his torment. "That's terrible!"

"Yes, for all of us!" Splinter insisted. "This went on for months, mind you. And then, one day..." His brow furrowed as he began to recall his memories. "One day I was holding you, Leonardo, and you started to say things. You really hadn't spoken until then, actually. If I am recalling this correctly." Leonardo sat up.

"I remember what I said. I told you, 'the big spiky man is going to take you away. He's going to hurt us'." Everyone stared.

"...I don't remember that part." Mikey jutted in.

"Yes, that was it, more or less. I never figured out the cause of your nightmares, but once you started telling me about them, they stopped. You slept normally, and you were a happy, bright child. It was all very striking at the time. You used to describe such horrible things that would happen in your dreams. You were hurt often, and that's why you cried. Your young mind thought the pain was real. You said you felt so alone in your nightmares. However, I suppose talking it out helped enough. I'm not skilled in dream psychology either, I'm afraid." 

Leonardo shook his head. He, too, was starting to remember his bouts of nightmares - and he wanted it to stop. He sat up straight. "Well, as long as we're talking about when we were kids, I think Raph has something to share." Raphael shot up from his seat.

"Don't start that, bro!" He warned. Leonardo smirked.


	6. Book of Memories; Part 2

"What happened, Raph?" April asked, sitting up straight. Raph blushed as he lowered himself back in to his seat.

"Ah..." He rubbed at the back of his head, looking away. "I was just a real sick kid. I'm fine now though. We never figured out why I was so sick, is all." Splinter nodded.

"It was quite sudden as well, April. My sons were about five years old at the time, I believe. We had just started really moving in and learning to call this place our home. Raphael had a persistent fever and headache for a few days, and then one day his brothers were playing and they ran to me, saying Raphael was hurt. I assumed they had been playing rough, of course - but as it turns out, Raphael's eyes had turned green."

"Woah woah woah, hold on a minute!" April said, waving a hand. "You mean to tell me Raph's eyes weren't _always_ green?" Raph grinned.

"Nope. Actually, I think they were more Donnie's color." He said, gesturing to Donatello, who nodded in agreement.

"Yup. Well, they were redder than mine, more like a regular box turtle, but I do remember when he was sick." He explained to April, who was still a little shocked. "It was actually really scary, mostly because we really didn't have any medical equipment and sensei didn't really...well, he bought us on a whim that night, so - and no offense, sensei - but at the time he obviously didn't know anything about raising turtles. And we were way too young, probably taken from nature illegally, and-"

" _Thank you_ , Donatello. If I may continue?" Splinter shot him a look that caused the lanky turtle to shrink under his gaze. Donnie gave his father an embarrassed grin in return. Splinter straightened and all eyes returned to him. "Of course, Raphael's sudden change was the last thing we needed. I thought perhaps the mutagen had gotten in to a open wound in his shoulder that he had after he was mutated-" And at this, Raphael sat tall, proud of his childhood scar - "-And I had no idea if it would help or harm him. Nevertheless, Raphael was _not_ happy about his situation. I had to carry him every where because his knees were so weak-" Raph shrank in his seat - "-He was also very cold, for a cold-blooded creature. And yet his actual body temperature was, as I mentioned before, quite hot." April looked over at Raph.

"So...how did you recover? Sounds like you were pretty out of it." Raph smirked.

"Actually...that's a pretty funny story." And he looked over at Splinter, for his approval to finish the story. He nodded. "See, I was _so_ pissed that I couldn't play with my bros that I snuck out one day, all on my own. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it. And then I was getting kinda lost, 'cause I wandered in to a part of the sewer I didn't recognize. Then I heard this squeaking noise, and there was this little baby turtle in the sewer water, and he was drowning, so I just sort of jumped right in their and fished him out." April smiled gently.

"It was Spike, wasn't it?" Raph returned her gaze and shrugged.

"Yeah. But, y'know, after that...I wasn't scared of bein' hurt anymore. I jumped in that murky water and saved a life. I didn't feel so off anymore. Plus, I stopped bein' sick after that."

"Indeed." Splinter chimed, again stroking his beard in thought. "I was searching for Raphael and found him in the grime of the sewers with a very young turtle in his arms. And he was standing all on his own, no less. I led him back to the lair and gave him and his little friend a bath - and after a lot of research and a small case of salmonella, we were happy to welcome Spike in to our home. And Raphael had certainly changed for the better, both in body and mind. Perhaps I coddled you too much." He said, eyeing Raph with a teasing look. Raph smiled and crossed his arms.

"I turned out okay."

"Oh!" Mikey beamed, waving a hand in the air. "What about me, Sensei? Tell a story about me next!"


	7. Book of Memories; Part 3

"Mm, yes. Michelangelo." Splinter mused with a smile. "I recall you being a very...different child." Mikey continued smiling, kicking his legs from his place on the kitchen counter.

"Mikey was a _total_ daddy's boy." Raph teased. "Almost as much as Leo." Leonardo cast him a glare. He was _so_ going down later. Mikey, however, was not offended. He only grinned.

"Mm hm! Me and sensei were totally best buddies, dude. We always hung out."

"Yes, we were quite close. You were a much gentler child, as I recall. You gave off a very fragile aura. In fact, you clung to me and refused to be a part of your brother's daily activities. If you did get in to a brotherly fight here and there, you bruised like an apple!" Mikey blushed at this, April barely stifling a laugh.

"I can't imagine Mikey _ever_ being quiet!" She admitted. The table laughed along with her.

"Yes, that is very true! I was worried at first, however. I was determined to train all four of my sons - if they showed interest at the time, which was certainly apparent, as they would constantly imitate my forms and injure themselves - but Michelangelo was certainly different. He talked very little, cried at the smallest bruises...I knew he had potential, but admittedly, I was not sure it would be in the art of ninjutsu. He was quite the little artist, however, so I thought I would perhaps teach him the arts and art history. He took to that quite well, but when his brothers began playing with blunt weapons -" Splinter glared lovingly at his children, who smiled, proud of their childish instincts- "- He picked up my old  _nunchaku_ from my training days, and..." He turned his eyes to Mikey, who was sitting upright with his nunchuks in his hands, "Well...I supposed the rest is history, as they say."

April beamed. "Wow. Mikey, can you draw?" Mikey shrugged a little.

"Ahh, a little. Actually, Raph is better than me, but Donnie's pretty good too!" 

"And you?" April asked Leonardo, turning to him. "You're really in a family of artists, Leo!" He blushed.

"Uhh...actually, I can't draw a _thing_. I've tried, really I have! But I'm just no good." April gave him a comforting smile, touching his shoulder.

"That's okay, Leo. Not everyone can." 

"I think we're missing out on a story, sensei." Mikey chimed, sitting up straighter. Donnie eyed him, realizing it was his turn now. And suddenly, all heads at the table turned towards Splinter, who had thrown his head back in laughter.

"Oh, _yes_." He mused, " _Donatello_."

 


	8. Book of Memories; Part 4

"What?" April giggled. "What did Donnie do as a kid?" Donatello had stood up, and began to sneak his way out of the room, and was caught by Raph in the process.

"Hey, come on, Don. It's only fair!"

"Mm. Well, as you have probably noticed, Donatello has diastema. But what you may _not_ know is that this feature of his was only expedited by the fact that he was...a bit of 'thumb sucker', if you will." 

"Oh!" April sang, reaching for Donnie's hand. "Donnie, that's _adorable_! How sweet!"

"Eh heh, well..." Donnie flushed red, looking away.

"I was a little worried, actually. It is normal for newborns to suck their thumb, toes or fingers, of course; but Donatello continued this habit for...hm, two and half years, I suppose. And he was quite behind his brothers when it came to speaking simple words and sentences, even if they were in Japanese."

"We spoke a lot of Japanese before we got a TV." Leo explained, turning to April. "Sensei knows both English and Japanese, but he was better at the latter at the time. But I do remember Donnie having some trouble at first. Now that I think about it, he kinda reminded me of...what was his name? From that show 'Peanuts'?" I think he carried a blanket?"

"Linus?" April looked again at Donnie, this time with a smile in her eyes. "You carried a blanket around?"

"Did I?" Donnie looked over at Splinter, who smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes. I couldn't get you to put that thing down. We didn't have a washing machine at the time, so when I gave the boys baths, Donatello took his beloved blanket with him."

"Oh yeah!" Mikey burst out loud. "I remember Snuggles!"

" _Snuggles?_ " Donnie's voice was full of distress. April held his hand and leaned in to him.

"So whatever happened to _Snuggles_ , Donnie?"

"You would not be surprised, April. Eventually, as boys do, they grew up, and as they trained harder and harder each day, I thought it would be appropriate for all of them to have something special. So, in a few days time, I gave each of my sons a mask of their own. Donatello was the last to receive a mask, because I needed his permission."

"Oh my gosh." April sat up. "Snuggles is part of your mask, isn't it?"

"Umm..." Donatello shifted in his seat, clearly embarrassed.

"Do not be ashamed, Donatello. In fact, shortly afterwards, you began to improve both physically and mentally. You trained hard, tactical in your movements; and when you did not train, you read everything we had. Even manuals for televisions or appliances. And you could not have made me more proud. You have all made me proud."

Donnie smiled. "Thank you, Sensei." It was just enough to say.

"However," Splinter began, stroking his beard, "You were much easier to wrangle when you could not talk back!"


	9. Chapter 9

It had been such a long time now. A small invasion in a Kraang base on land was a good way to readjust themselves. The city smelled more toxic than usual this time, and it even bothered them a bit. But a mission was a mission, and it was more important - from a tactical standpoint - to start small and work their way up. 

Leonardo felt different as he patrolled his designated area, not just in the way he carried himself and the slight limp when he walked, but was almost embarrassed in his new getup. He wore a hood now, carrying a bow with arrows strapped to his back, his beloved katanas at his side now. And he, like the rest of his brothers, took Casey's route now and wore their own version of war paint. He himself was covered in slanted tiger stripes, with eagle's wings painted on his shell. He felt more like a vigilante than a ninja. 

But it was a necessary change in their look and behavior. Strange, life-changing things had happened while in Northampton. He and his brothers collectively accepted the notion that Splinter was gone, and never coming back now. And it had changed Mikey, to come to terms with this; but again, it was necessary. He had to face the reality sooner or later.

Leonardo had fought hard to regain his strength, and though his limp bothered him and he still needed his old wooden cane now and again, it was better than where he had been so many months ago. Change was constant, and now that he felt connected to the air and wind, he sanctioned the idea of change. It felt natural to keep moving ahead - yet he found himself rarely looking back.

So when Leonardo peeked in to the scattered Kraang holding cells, searching for survivors or humans in need of retro-mutagen, he never could have imagined his long-forgotten past would explode up at him like a dormant volcano.

Though sickly, tattered, and perhaps a little older than before, there was no mistaking the form that lay fetal in the only cell to be occupied. His eyes _knew_ that form, the shape of the hands, the notched ears - but it was too impossible to believe. Leonardo refused to trust his eyes, and yet he found himself jamming one of his knives in to the keypad anyway, and approaching that very form. 

He came close, surveying the area before venturing in to the cell. Out of habit he loaded an arrow and held it loosely in the bowstring, using the sharp tip to prod the prisoner. Maybe the captive was dead, and the masked vigilante just had to be certain of this, so he wouldn't miss anyone who might need his help. And to his surprise, the hostage did move, and shift so that deep, reddish-brown eyes met his. He drew his bow taught out of some unknown fear.

Neither figure moved, but the Kraang prisoner managed to utter a strained and tired word that sent that warrior teetering over the edge.

"...who...are you...?" His arm fell limp, settling the bowstring back to it's normal position. The scratchy voice was all he needed to hear because he was right, _dear god_ he was right all this time and he had spent precious minutes believing what he had seen wasn't true, couldn't possibly be true because he was _dead_ , had been for so long now and he had lost all hope of ever seeing him again, ever being held by him and - and -

Leonardo replaced his arrow in it's quiver. "I'm here to help you. Just stay calm." He didn't recognize his own voice anymore. As the wind, he knew change was constant. But this time, an east wind was blowing, and part of him wished it never would.

With one arm he picked up the now unconscious prisoner, shrugging the hostage over his bad shoulder, and walked out of the cell. His limp returned again, worse than ever before. 

Leonardo met his brothers at the drop off point, where the truck from April's farmhouse - now repaired and painted green - and the old van sat, humming, waiting for him. The look plastered on his painted face discouraged them immediately. Raph leaned out the window of the green truck.

"Found a hostage?" Leonardo wrenched open the doors of Kirby's van.

"Sort of." He said, voice trembling. He laid the prisoner down in the back, and let his family gather around to inspect their rescue. The reactions were mixed. April didn't say a word, just covered her mouth and stumbled backwards. Raph jumped out of the truck and pushed his way through the gathering. He fell to his knees.

"No...no, it can't be, I - we, we saw him..."

Donnie held Mikey, who was sobbing in to his shoulder. His voice was hushed and broken when he finally manged to speak.

"Father..." 


	10. Chapter 10

The more time she spent in the lair at night, the more April began to think. Quiet nights were so few and far between - nights where nothing happened, when the city stayed quiet - and it was clear that everyone relished those nights. So on those nights, where April would sit with her laptop watching TV and eating pizza, where even their beloved sensei would join them, that April really began to think.

She thought about going home later that night, packing up her things and being escorted by one of the turtles for safety. She thought about how they usually went to sleep in the early hours of the morning, all four of them cuddling in to their beds, hugging their pillows or stuffed toys and drifting in to sleep. What did they dream about? Did they get nightmares? And did Splinter ever sleep? April was sure she had never seen him do anything of the sort.

She looked to Leo, sitting on his knees in front of the TV, and wondered what he dreamed about. She couldn't really fathom being so young and having to go out every night to lead beloved siblings in to uncertain dangers, risking their lives every night. More than once had Leo tried to play martyr; April knew he would gladly give himself for the safety of his family. It was how far he took that loyalty that scared her, sometimes. 

She assumed the same for the rest of the boys; Splinter rung a little differently. She hoped that he, with all his abilities that could only be classified as psychic, could not read minds, because often she thought about how twisted up he must be inside. There were times where she would believe that his life was truly a mess. The very idea that he could get up and live in a sewer and love his adopted sons just the same as a human father would his own children baffled her. April was often called an adult by others, because of her brains and wit, but there was no stronger force to be glorified than her sensei.

It was then April found her eyes drifting over to Splinter, who sat quietly as the tiny TV blasted colorful images and loud noises that only a child could love. With a hand on her cheek she thought about everything she knew about him - and, strangely, could not picture him being a father. Not that he was at all incapable, just the aspect of him doing 'fatherly things' made her furrow her brow and stifle giggles. She pictured her master, graceful and tactical, desperately trying to wrangle four rowdy baby boys, trying to change four diapers at once, keeping the water in the tub and off the floor during bath time, feeding four screaming and crying little children spoonful by mushed spoonful of disgusting baby turtle food. She pictured him tucking them all in at night, reading them bedtime stories; she thought of him rocking them to sleep, spending restless hours trying to soothe his blubbering children. She picture all four getting up early, only to find their father passed out on the couch from a sleepless night of care-taking. 

She smiled to herself, dreamily creating images of young turtles, of uncoordinated toddlers stumbling over their own feet, of a caring father kneeling on the floor with outstretched arms, urging his children to take their first steps, mouthing out small words like 'rat' and 'bat' to teach them to speak.

Splinter stood from his place on the couch and retreated to the kitchen for snacks; and as he walked he glanced at April with a glimmer in his eyes, as if he had in fact been reading her mind, and remembered when things were simpler. And he returned to his seat, next to Mikey, who leaned instinctively in to his father, safe to be so close to someone he trusted and loved so much.


	11. Chapter 11

"Silence! I will have _silence!_ "

Splinter slammed his hardy cane down, and silence fell, naturally. But it was a different kind of silence.

Since rescuing their father from Kraang facilities, the team moved back and forth between Northampton and the city (and sometimes elsewhere) to throw off any pursuers. It had been difficult for all of them to adjust having their father back, of course - even April had to admit that it was a little uncomfortable to have him home - but it seemed as though Splinter was more than happy to slot back in to his role as father.

But nothing could ever be that simple anymore.

All eyes of the children fell on him, scared and submissive; except his own sons, who glared at him instead. Leonardo was gripping tightly to his bow, nearly snapping the fresh bowstring off. Sensing the anger around them, Donatello shifted quickly to look at his blue eyed brother. "Leo, don't-" He began, as if able to see that Leonardo was going to act irrational.

"What?" Splinter spat, also angered from their arguing and the way his sons stared him down. "What is wrong?" 

"You think it's that easy?" Raphael muttered to himself. His father's ears shifted towards his spot on the couch, where he sat with his head down, fiddling with the fuel tanks for his fire weapons. Splinter tensed.

"I do not think I heard you correctly, _Raphael._ Would you care to repeat yourself?" His tone was full of warning, a parent ready to shout. The aggressive air in the room around the Hamato family settled, and Raph drank it all in before anyone else could speak. He shot up and out of his seat.

"I _said_ , 'you think it's that easy?'."

"I'm afraid I do not know what you're talking about."

"You can't just walk in here and start being our father again, okay?!" He shouted. No one dared to stop him. "We've been on our own for _six months!_ I know you've been through shit too, alright? But we thought Leo was gonna _die!_ I woke up every day thinking it was his last. Now look at us! Just-"

"What are you trying to say?!"

"That we don't need you!" He roared. He glared at Splinter one last time before storming away. Yet Splinter turned and rushed him, grabbing Raph's arm - only to be greeted by his flamethrower, pointed directly at his face, the bud of a flame ready to blossom. "Don't. Touch. Me." 

The air strained between them until Splinter let go, defeated. Raph continued up the stairs and slammed the door to the bathroom. Splinter returned to the living room, determined to keep his firm demeanor but was clearly failing to do so. Leonardo's eyes greeted him when he returned.

"I'm with Raph on this one." He announced.

"Do not _dare_ to start, Leonardo!" Splinter exclaimed. Leonardo looked to April and nodded. She slithered out of the room and headed upstairs. Casey, thank heavens, was outside, completely none the wiser.

Leonardo slid off his chair calmly, taking slow, deep breaths but still unable to quell his irritation. Donnie and Mikey stood, both angry in their own rights but still too scared to say it, bred to fear the anger their master ruled. And yet Leonardo approached their father still, his stride strong, bracing his bad knee just in case.

"I want you to hear me, okay? Listen to my voice. Do you hear that?" And Splinter's eyes actually darted away for a moment, ashamed. "Can you hear me? Do you know how this happened? Because I was being strangled and _he_ damaged my throat so badly I don't even sound like myself anymore. Father, a lot of things have changed since that day. We all have. We thought you were dead and we coped. We've seen things, become one with our elements. We're different now, and if you think it really is that easy to become our sensei again, after everything that's happened? Well, than you've got another thing coming."Leonardo turned on his heel and left to catch up with April and Raphael.

Master Splinter stood where he had planted himself so firmly, a knotted feeling in his chest. He looked to his last two sons. "Do you boys...feel the same way?"

"Well..." Donnie began, turning his mask over in his hands, "I think Raph was being a little hot-headed, but...yeah, things are different now. I don't think our lives will ever be the same as they were. Too much has happened now. A lot of terrible things, too." Donnie straightened a little. "I'd say I'm sorry, but...we're not children anymore. I know we're still young, but any childlike qualities have been ripped away from us. It's all been a lot to swallow." Donnie replaced his mask and turned to leave. "I'm going to find Casey. We can talk more later."

With only Splinter and his youngest left, Mikey finally gathered the courage to speak up. He approached his father and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

"I still love you, master Splinter. Don't blame yourself, there's nothing different you could'a done. But Donnie's right. Nothing is gonna be the same anymore. I'm sorry about that."

Splinter sighed deeply, wrapped his arms around his son.

"I'm sorry life is so different and there's nothing we can do." Michelangelo whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Tiger Claw and Leo

tw; suicidal thoughts, suicide attempts, self starvation, kidnapping, force-feeding, some blood stuff, character death (character is not actually dead)

They took him, of course. To send a message to the mutant rat - to make a point. To prove that the Foot were in control, and their power was limitless. Not only that, but his master, the Shredder, wanted to torture his adversary. 

The plan was simple; take the strongest, most intelligent fighter of his makeshift clan, and make him theirs; for if he could not have Karai, then the rat could not have his child either. It was not an easy task, disabling the blue-clad ninja; but it was possible, and they did succeed. Distracting Hamato Yoshi was another task entirely, and much too simple in the end.

They brought him underground, to the cells that once held Karai and other prisoners of war. Tiger Claw was placed in charge of him, clasped his wrists and ankles in chains and laid him down on a tatami mat. He sat outside his cell, waited for him to rouse. Yet hours passed, and he heard nothing. As he had been given specific instructions not to let him die, after six hours he reopened Leonardo's cell door to check on him.

He had not yet woken up. With sword withdrawn he approached the little cub, expecting him to attack; yet all he managed was to crack open his eyes, glassy and tired. They stared each other down, neither daring to move. Leonardo coughed deeply, heaving water and mucus on to the mat, and collapsed unconscious once more. Tiger Claw raised his brow in shock; he had not been informed that the boy may fall ill. He was not medically trained, and if the boy died it would be on his head. He sheathed his sword and touched his shoulder gently. Ice cold. He pressed a hand to his chest; unusually chilled. Tiger Claw panicked. If Leonardo were to die, he couldn't imagine what would happen to _him_.

So he closed the cell door, sat down on the mat, and picked the boy up, holding him to his chest. He was like ice against his striped fur, an extreme contrast between their body heat. Leonardo buried himself in the warmth, pressing his cheek in to the soft fur. Tiger Claw studied the boy, how peaceful and quiet he was with him, even as a captive of his greatest enemy.

"You probably think I am your mutant father, don't you." He purred, Leonardo snuggling in to his pelt. He pressed his nose to his forehead, licking him gently with his sandpaper tongue. 

...

Another handful of hours later, Tiger Claw awoke to Leonardo, still in his arms, digging his heels in to the cement and gnawing at Tiger Claw's arm. He pushed himself up, desperately trying to free himself; but his body was weak and battered, and he winced in pain. Tiger Claw's nose twitched.

"You are ill." He explained, alerting Leonardo and making him jump. He looked at him with tired eyes, his skin a pale green shade, white specks like stars against a night sky. He hissed at him, coughing at the action. Tiger Claw held him closer, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "You are too weak now, little one. Even if you did escape, you would not survive." Leonardo ignored him, a fire burning in his eyes. He would escape, he would, no matter what-

"Your rat is dead. Master Shredder has killed him."

At this Leonardo stiffened, eyes wide and downcast. His breath hitched in his throat and he heaved, as if his chest had been punctured by a sharp object. "You have no where to go know. We attempted to track your brothers, but they have escaped us. You are alone."

Leonardo was silent for tense minutes afterwards, letting Tiger Claw pull him in and away from the door, from freedom. But after another moment a noise escaped the back of his throat. He clasped a hand over his own mouth; but Tiger Claw had already noticed. He grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him, in to his yellow eyes. Leonardo's brow was furrowed but tears spilled from his eyes, unable to hold back his sadness.

And suddenly, Tiger Claw remembered that, however powerful, he was still just a child.

Tiger Claw pressed his paw to Leonardo's forehead, who tried to pull away. He was significantly warmer, so he let him go, placing him on the concrete ground and taking his tatami mat away. Leonardo refused to look at him, curled in on himself in the corner of the tiny cell. Tiger Claw left, locking the door behind him.

"I will see to it that you receive a new mat and a blanket. It is cold this winter." He said through the gap in the door. As he walked away, his trained ears heard the boy sobbing to himself.

...

Days passed and Leonardo did not improve. He refused to eat, tore up his sleeping mat, and refused to speak. One evening, Tiger Claw again approached him, speaking first through the locked door. He tossed him a small container full of pellets with a picture of a turtle on them. It rolled right past Leonardo.

"You must eat, cub. Do you not wish to live?" Leonardo sat curled up in the corner, angry and tense. Tears still sat in his eyes. "You must not die, cub. You will cost me my life as well if you do." Leonardo turned his head to the side, eyes buried in the corner. Tiger Claw banged his fist on the door. "Are you not listening to me?! I will come in there and force feed you _myself_ if you do not cooperate!" Leonardo flinched, shoulders tight. He still did not face Tiger Claw. After a moment he relaxed, paws wrapped around the door's bars.

"Why do you not speak? Or eat? You are _killing_ yourself, cub. You must be exhausted." Leonardo sat in silence, trying to steady his breathing, eyes shut. Tiger Claw sat and waited outside, hoping Leonardo would come around; until the clock struck nine, and he stood. "Cub. I must take you to see my master. He wishes to speak with you." At this, Leonardo looked up at him from behind the door. Tiger Claw opened the door and led him out by the chain around his wrists. Surprisingly, he came willingly, not even tugging at his chains. 

As they walked, Leonardo's eyes remained downcast, studying the bricks and stones that made up the floor. Tiger Claw looked at him; he noticed he had removed his mask and had managed to tie it around his bound wrists, almost completely concealing the chains.

"What have you done that for?" He asked, not expecting an answer. Leonardo looked to the side in response. Tiger Claw sighed, but somehow could not keep his eyes off of the child. He had grown thin, and as he stepped he limped on one leg. Yet he kept walking, determined not to be pulled along like a dog.

As they approached the staircase that led to the surface, Leonardo stumbled and fell painfully to his knees. Tiger Claw stopped. He had doubled over, bowing his head to his knees. Leonardo even appeared to be shaking, he noticed. Tiger Claw approached him and kneeled, perking his ears. A deep growl resonated from Leonardo's stomach. As Tiger Claw reached out for him Leonardo's head shot up, eyes locked, and he lurched forward to bite him. Of course, Tiger Claw was faster and managed to pull away before he could, but Leonardo was still determined. He growled at him, eyes wide. Tiger Claw stood and drew his sword.

"You wish to fight me? Fine, then. Take your best shot."

Leonardo put his hands on the ground and pushed himself up to a standing position, but it did not last long. At his first step he stumbled and fell once more; again he tried, and again he failed. Eventually, Tiger Claw grew tired of his efforts, replacing his sword. But, at this, Leonardo darted towards him, screaming, throwing his weight directly in to him. But his efforts did nothing, and Tiger Claw clasped his arms around his body, refusing to let him go. Leonardo kicked and hit his chest, to no avail.

"Screaming will only damage your throat further." He explained, releasing Leonardo from his iron grip. He stumbled backwards, knees buckling. Tiger Claw pulled loosely on the chain, urging him along. "Come. I have no time for your games."

Again Leonardo dropped to his knees, sincere this time. Tiger Claw huffed. "You have damaged yourself enough today." He reached down and picked him up, swinging him over his shoulder. Leonardo continued to kick him, all the way to Shredder's throne room. Just outside the door he placed him back on his feet. Leonardo looked up at him, Tiger Claw's nose upturned. "Go in on your own. At least have a shred of respect for yourself."

The doors opened and Tiger Claw pushed Leonardo inside, following from behind. Leonardo looked around, spotting Rahzar and Xever against the wall, chuckling at him; Foot Bots were placed all along the rafters and windows, glaring down at him with lights for eyes; and ahead of him, sitting back against his throne, was the Shredder himself. From behind, Tiger Claw pushed Leonardo to his knees; where he stayed, head down, the Foot Clan cheering as their master stood and descended the stairs towards his prisoner.

Leonardo closed his eyes, counting his breaths, in and out, in and out; until he felt cold steel pressing against the back of his neck. He looked up, carefully, and met Oroku Saki's eyes with his own. He backed away a few steps, giving the turtle some room. The room fell silent, his henchmen waiting for the next move. Leonardo was unsure of what was expected of him; so he arched his back, breathed, and stood up slowly, knees threatening to fail him once again. When he settled himself he looked back in to the eyes of his enemy, waiting for his next action.

Oroku Saki removed his helmet and placed it down on the ground beside him. He approached Leonardo on quiet feet, pacing around him, studying his form. He chuckled. "You are weak, child." He said, and pushed Leonardo back to his knees. The room erupted with heavy laughter, but Leonardo kept his head down, refusing to acknowledge the jeers cast at him. Shredder paced back in front of Leonardo.

"You are alone now, child. Your family has fled, leaving the city to our control - and your _father_...well, I was told you have been educated about his 'situation'." Leonardo looked to the side, bottom lip quivering but refusing to show it. The fact still pained him terribly.

"I suppose you are wondering why I called you here tonight." Shredder said, back turned to Leo. He made no noise. "I was informed that you are refusing to eat. You do know that you will die if you do not eat, turtle. And have we not given you everything you could need? You have shelter, and we are tending to your wounds..." Shredder turned back to face him. "And yet you still remain difficult? You owe us for these gifts, boy. We could have left you to die in the cold, you know." Leonardo still did not look at him. He would not give him the satisfaction.

Suddenly his face was wrenched up, the Shredder gripping his jaw tight. Leonardo studied his features, never so close to his face before. "Why must you be difficult, Hamato? Is your pride so great that you would let yourself die? You are so weak. Would you prefer I just kill you now?" He released Leonardo from his grip, waiting for his response. With his face still close, Leonardo spat in his eyes, and grinned.

Shredder clasped a hand over Leonardo's nose and held it there, eyes wide and angry. "How dare you!" He shouted, waiting as Leonardo struggled to move away. "You are just like that _rat_   Yoshi; your pride will be your death if I do not stop you!" Leonardo began to turn blue in the face and gave up, gasping for air. Something foul touched his tongue and he retched, but Saki forced the decaying fish down his throat. He held his head firm, forcing him to swallow. "You will not die so long as you are my prisoner!"

Finally Leo swallowed, gagging, and the Shredder released him, stepping away to wipe his face clean. Leonardo heaved in precious air. The throne room was strangely quiet.

"Test me like that again, and your punishment will be _much_ worse. This was your warning. Eat on your own, or I will do it _for_ you." He waved his hand and Tiger Claw scooped the trembling turtle up, and carried him away.

 

Leonardo was carried the entire way back to his cell, body stiff in Tiger Claw's arms. The demonstration had shaken everyone in attendance, including the steadfast warrior himself. There were some lines even _they_ believed their master would not cross; and yet, he always managed to surprise them. Tiger Claw replaced Leonardo in his cell - the boy clearly upset, staring off as if in some sort of trance.

And, the next morning, Tiger Claw found the container of turtle food outside of Leonardo's cell door, completely empty.

...

As time dragged on - days turning to weeks to months and so on - Tiger Claw spent more time with Leonardo, if only out of pity. And even after so long he did not manage to speak again, so Tiger Claw resorted to bringing him a pad a pen to write his requests with. He took to it immediately, and early one morning he and Tiger Claw sat together to talk. The young turtle remained chained, however, by his ankle to the floor; he had been eating more and thus, become more of a threat. After a moment of scribbling, Leonardo showed the pad of paper to his warden.

**What is it like outside?**

Tiger Claw nodded. "The Kraang are controlling the people. Those who got in cannot get out again. They are experimenting, and in turn they are helping us rule this place." Leonardo clutched the pad of paper, toes curling in anxiety. He bit his bottom lip and scribbled out another question.

**What are you going to do with me?**

Tiger Claw's ears twitched. "I cannot tell you our plans. But I assure you they will be carried out soon." Leonardo's brow furrowed.

**I've been here for months.**

"I know. Master Shredder has been planning this for much longer, however. You are part of a much bigger plan, cub." Leonardo looked away, clearly unsatisfied. 

**If you want to kill me, you should just do it already.**

"No, no - that is not our intention. If we wanted you dead, it would have been sooner than now." Leonardo hesitated on what to write next. Tiger Claw noticed he had changed the position of his mask, how wound tightly around his wrist.

**I won't be your pawn. It would be easier to kill me.**

"You seem oddly keen on this topic, cub..." They sat together in silence, Leonardo clutching the pad of paper in his arms. Tiger Claw's ears pressed forward, brow furrowing. He lunged at Leonardo, knocking the pen and paper out of his hands. He pinned his wrists above his head, and with his free hand unraveled the mask from his wrist as the young turtle kicked weakly at his armored stomach. He threw the mask fabric to the side and stared.

A puncture wound sat on his wrist, directly atop his vein. It had bled profusely, but the pressure from the mask wrapped on top of it had stopped the bleeding. Tiger Claw released him, sitting back. Leonardo looked away, at the pen and paper, clutching his wrist tightly.

"You..." Leonardo drew his knees to his chest, ashamed. He reached out for the pad and wrote slowly.

**I tried. I couldn't do it. ~~I've got nothing left now. It's better this way.~~**

Leonardo offered the pad to him, and Tiger Claw poured over the words. Minutes dragged on like tense hours, until he put the pad away and gripped Leonardo's arm where his scab was - he had attempted to reopen it while he read. Leonardo pulled and tugged but could not free himself. Blood began to blossom from his freshly opened wound, spilling slowly to the ground. Tiger Claw pulled a roll of fresh medical bandages from his belt and began wrapping it around Leo's wound.

"Do not try this again, cub. I will see to it that you are monitored from now on. You may not have your family anymore, but you have us, and you will learn to appreciate that." Leonardo stopped struggling, staring at him with wide eyes. He knew what he meant by that. When he finished Leonardo jerked away and scrambled for his mask, dirtied and tattered as it was, and clutched it to his chest. Tiger Claw stood and left, and from the other side of the cell door he watched him, burying his head in to his knees.

"We will take care of you, cub. In time, you may not even remember your old comrades."

...

Leonardo made several attempts at his life afterwards, each one thwarted by Foot underlings and the like. Scars littered his arms, and one deep gouge on his chest that never made it through the tough outer bone. Eventually, Tiger Claw returned for him. He opened his cell door to find him in his preferred corner of the cell, tucked tightly in to his shell, only with his head and extremities peeking through.

"Cub." Tiger Claw announced. "It is time." Leonardo peeked at him, then stretched out of his shell. He stood up, knees and elbows battered and filthy. His now tattered mask remained with him, tied around his bicep. He walked alongside Tiger Claw, completely unchained and willing. Oroku Saki was waiting for them in his throne room. Leonardo approached him on his own, still limping and weak but with his head held high.

"Hamato Leonardo." Saki announced, voice booming and echoing on the walls. "For months we have kept you has a prisoner; but you have eaten our food, drunk our water, slept in our beds; and not once in the most recent occurrences have you refused us, rejected us, or tried to flee under our watch. Today I believe you are ready to begin your ascent in to Foot clan history." With a knife, the Shredder sliced a light line on his arm and pressed his thumb in to the blood, and drew the Foot's symbol on to Leonardo's chest. He grabbed his arm and held it out. He readied the knife, touching the fabric around his arm. "With this we sever the ties between you and your clan, now passed. Accept your new fate as a member of our clan!"

He raised his arms above his head. The knife came down quickly - and Leonardo slid out of the way just in time. Everyone present gaped at him, even the Shredder himself; as they stared he drew his hand across his chest, smudging the symbol of blood. He pulled his mask off of his arm and tied it around his head, over his eyes. The Shredder only grinned, throwing the knife away.

"Fine, then. But I warned you last time, child!" The Shredder drew his sword and Leo took his stance. The Shredder swung first and Leo ducked and lunged - Saki stepping away, striking at him. But he was too fast, dodging every swing of the heavy blade. He tackled the Shredder, bringing him down with all his weight. Saki threw him off, sending him flying in to the moat; the initial shock of the cold water hitting him, until he saw that the blade from before sat at the bottom of the water. He grabbed it up and swam to the other side, shooting up out of the water. He held the knife above his head and plunged downward for an attack - but Shredder had once again picked up his blade, and swung it directly at him. The steel collided with his side, blood spilling from his wound, and Leonardo fell to his side, the knife escaping his once iron grip.

He curled in on himself, hands clasped tightly on the wound, heaving and coughing in pain. The shock of the blow had hit him hard and he writhed at the Shredder's feat. "Pathetic." Shredder spat, throwing his sword to the side. "Take him away. Begin arrangements for his execution. I want him fully healed before I take it back again."

Tiger Claw went to him first and hurried the young warrior to the medical wing, locking themselves away from the pursuing crowd of underlings. Gently he placed him down on a clean examination table and hurried about for supplies. Once he scrubbed his hands clean, Tiger Claw returned to Leonardo's side, pushing his hands away. He blotted at the wound with a clean rag, sopping up the blood, and with a soapy cloth carefully cleaned the wound deeper. Leonardo cried out in pain, tears pouring from his eyes, and with shakey hands reached out to stop Tiger Claw from doing any further work. The mutant tiger's eyes held genuine pain as he again pushed the trembling fingers away. He pressed one hand down on his side, and with the other, drew a needle, and began suturing the large wound closed. Leonardo's throat burned, trying to push the screams out. His hand flailed out, and by accident he found Tiger Claw's steadied arm. He gripped it tight, blood from his fingers staining the orange fur, tugging at his skin. His eyes clamped tight as Tiger Claw worked, realizing he could not be stopped.

The process was over faster than both expected, and when he was finished suturing Tiger Claw pressed clean gauze against his stitching and taped it down firmly. He stepped away and slowly washed his hands of the blood, allowing Leonardo some space. Eventually, his heaving breaths stopped, and he sat up slowly, studying the blood on his hands and the stains on the table. Once more Tiger Claw returned, this time with a bowl of warm water and a sponge. He placed Leonardo's hands in the bowl and washed them clean, then scrubbed the blood off his chest proper. 

Once dry, Tiger Claw removed Leonardo's mask, but gave it right back to him. He balled it up and clutched it in his hand. When he was ready, his wrists were again chained and he was led out of the room, past eyes staring him down. They were lucky to not be him.

He held his head down all the way back to his cell, and went in willingly. Tiger Claw locked him away and watched him curl on his side, facing the wall. He sighed deeply.

"I am sorry, cub."

...

The drainage grate outside his cell stirred, shuttering the stones around it. Leonardo stood up, trying to peek out of the high window, wondering if they were coming for him so soon-

_pow!_

The stone erupted, scattering brick dust. Leonardo stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. He gazed up, contemplating whether or not he should stand again - when the lock on his cell door clicked, and someone pushed it open. Leonardo stared as the door was pulled open, and the intruder stepped forward. He was battered and bandaged, clothed like a refugee, face painted in a pattern of colors he did not recognize. But the face was all too familiar.

" _Leonardo!_ " His father erupted in joy at the sight of his son and lunged for him, wrapping his arms around his tired form. He rocked him, burying the boy's face in his chest. "Leonardo, my _son_ , my child..." He cried, rocking the boy in his arms. Leonardo did not react, only stared forward as Leatherhead appeared out of the whole in the ground. Splinter pulled away from him, returning his attention to his father. Tears stained the dark fur around his eyes, the most genuine smile painted on his face. 

But Leonardo said nothing, did not move, did not cry; he stared directly in to his father's eyes, as if listening to his story. Splinter's ears went back. "Leonardo...? What is the matter?"

When he spoke, it clicked. Leonardo blinked, dry eyes now wet with fresh tears, pupils dilating, jaw dropped in awe. Slowly, his breathing quickened, and the gape turned in to a smile as well. He swallowed thickly, and for the first time allowed his emotions to come to the surface. He ducked in to him, sobbing loudly. 

"F-F-Father...!" He managed, voice hoarse from disuse. He cried in to his chest, cried like he did when nightmares had plagued his childhood dreams, allowing himself to shatter completely in his father's arms. He pressed his ear closer to his chest, to hear his heartbeat, to feel his warmth, to know for _certain_ that he was alive, and holding him, and rocking him like the child he was.

Splinter stood slowly, Leonardo still gripping him. He stroked his head and Leo looked up at him, eyes red and body shaking.

"Let us go home, son."

* * *

Leatherhead - Mikey

 TBU

* * *

 

Slash - Raph

 TBU


End file.
